Lab Rats: Spike on the Loose
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: When Chase's Commando App glitches and he turns into Spike, Mr. Davenport doesn't know when it will deactivate. Now Adam, Bree, and Leo have to keep Spike in check until Chase comes back. Will they be able to survive a whole day of Spike?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Spike on the Loose

Synopsis: When Chase's Commando App glitches and he turns into Spike, Mr. Davenport doesn't know when it will deactivate. Now Adam, Bree, and Leo have to keep Spike in check until Chase comes back. Will they be able to survive a whole day of Spike?

Genre: Action/Adventure/Friendship/Family/Sc-fi/Humor/Comedy

**Shout-out to LabRatsFan07 for the story suggestion!**

It was a regular day at the Davenport household. Donald Davenport was down in the lab working on another invention, Tasha was doing a news report, and the four kids were all in the living room doing typical kid stuff.

Adam was playing a video game, Bree was on her phone, Chase was doing homework, and Leo was making himself a sandwich.

"Hey Bree, watch this!" Adam grabbed a bucket of cold water and snuck up behind Chase. The next thing that happened was Chase completely soaking wet and Adam and Bree in fits of laughter. Leo paid no attention whatsoever.

"Haha! Chase, you should so see yourself! It's hilarious!" Adam exclaimed.

"Why don't I smash a mirror on top of your head instead, meatball?"

"Oh, great! Adam, you brought Spike back!" Bree groaned.

Leo walked into the living room, a not so pleased look on his face.

"What's with all the commotion?"

"Adam brought Spike back." Bree bluntly explained.

"Did not!" The oldest bionic retorted.

"Oh yeah, then why do I see Chase jumping around like an animal ready to rip its prey wide open?" Leo remarked.

"Okay, then it's my fault." Adam replied.

"Let's bring him down to Mr. Davenport. He'll know what to do." Bree stated. She grabbed ahold of Spike and super speeded her and her brothers down to the lab.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Mr. Davenport!"

"What Bree? Can't you see I'm in the middle of-"

Bree cut him off. "Spike's back!"

"Oh, well then stick him in his capsule and I'll do a scan."

Bree did as Mr. Davenport told her. Once Spike was in his capsule, he kept growling like a beast. Apparently, he didn't like being stuck in an enclosed space.

Mr. Davenport performed a scan. However, the results weren't that exciting.

"Looks like you three are going to be stuck with Spike for a while." The inventor announced.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea when it'll be deactivated this time."

"So, we're just going to have to wait and deal with Spike for now?" Leo asked.

Mr. Davenport nodded.

All three teenagers groaned. They were not happy with this news.

"Well, since my work here is done, I'll hand Spike over to you now. Have fun!"

Chase's capsule opened and Spike came out.

Bree quickly got a grip on her brother's alter-ego.

The four teenagers then went back upstairs where they were going to try to make the best out of what they were given. Of course, how can anyone make a day with Spike the best?

**-Lab Rats-**

"Do you have any nines?" Leo asked.

"Go fish." Adam responded.

Leo proceeded to pick a card from the deck.

"Do you have any fives?" Adam asked.

Leo frowned and silently handed Adam two fives.

Meanwhile, Bree was put in charge of Spike for a full hour. Leo's turn was next and Bree couldn't wait for the hour to finally be up.

All Spike kept doing was ripping up furniture and spitting into the bathroom sinks. Talk about gross!

"Hey princess!" Spike grumbled.

"What?" Bree asked unamused.

"Wanna play a game?"

"No."

"Too bad." Spike picked up a pillow and threw it into Bree's face.

"Hey!" She yelled. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Yeah. Neither was saying no." Another pillow to the face.

"That's it!"

Spike and Bree went combat to combat in a pillow fight. Surprisingly, both participants in the game were having fun.

"Ha! I win!" Bree cheered.

Spike grumbled. "You just got lucky!"

"Maybe so. I still won though!" Bree started dancing around the room. Spike put his foot out and she suddenly tripped landing face first into a pile of pillows.

"Not cool!"

"Neither was your dancing." Spike commented.

**-Lab Rats-**

Later on, Leo was babysitting Spike for an hour. The annoying Commando App kept throwing insults at the younger boy, who just ignored the remarks by listening to some music.

However, Spike just yanked the earbuds out of Leo's ears.

"That was my favorite song!" Leo complained.

"I don't like being ignored." Spike stated.

"Well, too bad, you're going to be." Leo replied, putting the earbuds back in.

It later turned into a dance-off. Leo played various songs from his music player and him and Spike danced to them, seeing who the best dancer was.

Spike became the winner of the dance-off due to Leo tripping on his own sneakers.

Still, Leo would agree he still had fun with the dance-off even if Spike may or may not have cheated.

**-Lab Rats-**

On Adam's turn to watch Spike, both boys dueled it out in a video game competition.

Spike won twice after blowing Adam's character up with a bomb. Adam won once after shooting Spike's character.

The last game they played, both boys agreed on it being a tie.

It was after the last video game that Chase finally came back.

"Hey buddy!" Adam greeted, squeezing Chase into a hug.

"Adam…can't…breathe." Chase managed to say.

Adam let go. "Sorry, hey did you know Spike and I had a video game competition?"

"You and Spike? Really?" Chase was genuinely surprised.

Adam nodded. "Yup!"

Chase later on found out about Bree's pillow fight with Spike and Leo's dance-off. Since technically, Chase is Spike, he was there, but Chase didn't remember anything.

But Chase found out one thing that day. That Spike really does have a soft spot for his siblings. Because technically, they're Spike's siblings too.

_The End._


End file.
